powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
For a gallery of examples for Teleportation, see here. The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. A sub-power of Spatial Manipulation. Also Called *Apparation/Disapparation *Apportation *Coordinate Change *Coordinate Movement *Spatial Movement Capabilities The user can move somewhere without physically traveling: user thinks of a destination and can appear there at will. User’s molecules may travel at light-speed or may be realigned mentally at target destination, may use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Some users disappear in a flash of light, sudden vanish, or even a strange cloud of smoke. It may be possible to take people/objects along with touch by means of static teleportation. Applications * Remote Teleportation: Can teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them. Can be used both offensively and defensively. Supplementary * Teleport out of harm's way. * Teleport great distances, reducing travel time. * Teleport past walls and obstacles. * Teleport objects to another location, creating instant mailing. * Teleport only parts of body away, allowing a form of Intangibility. Offensive * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, punching holes or bisecting the opponent. This can be considered a form of Spatial Slicing, as such ability cannot be blocked. ** More advanced users can teleport even air or water molecules in the air when more physical ammunition is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at the opponent. * Teleport an opponent to your front to intercept an incoming attack, defending yourself and cause the opponent's attempt to backfire at the same time. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the opponent to death. * High-level users can teleport parts of an opponent away, such as removing a limb, internal organs, or even head, instantly killing them. Variations Dimensional Transport Astral Teleportation/'Astroportation' *Phasing into (or physically moving into) the Astral Realms at one location, and stepping out into another location, may accompany Cosmic Manipulation. *'Lunaportation:' Teleport through the the energy of the moon. A minor ability that be accessed by Lunar Manipulation. *'Solarportation:' Teleport by solar energy from the sun. A minor ability obtained through Solar Manipulation. Location Swapping (Switching/'Trading') *The ability to psychically distort space to exchange one subject with another. The user can trade himself out of a disadvantageous situation, into an advantageous position, held by another person. He can even use it to teleport any subject, but it often requires that an object or subject of similar size take the teleported object’s place. Teleportation Rift *Following a teleporter through their jump scar (right place right time teleportation) Mechanical Transport Beacon Teleportation/Anchored Teleportation *Movement accomplished with a beacon, so that teleportation cannot be diverted or negated (or hindered by distance). The beacon can usually be reset at any time by the user’s will. Catoptric Teleportation (Mirror Travel) *Movement accomplished entering into or between any two mirrors or reflective surfaces (only on the current plane), or may teleport subjects into mirrors, trapping them within (called Mirror Trapping or Catoptric Trapping) Doorway/Gateway Teleportation (Door/'Gate Travel') *Movement accomplished by stepping into any door or through any (archway) gate and stepping out into any other door in the user’s range. Organic Teleportation (Biased Teleportation) *Movement where any organic material connected to the user, including the user itself, is sent to the destination, but any non-organic material is left behind. Reconstitution (Reconstruction) *Movement accomplished in which the user’s body's molecules disassemble at one point and come back together at another, requires a computer to control rebuilding process. Tachyon Transport *Converts molecules into faster than light energy particles the reconstitutes in second machine, covers great distances in very little time. Not a short range method. May require the assistance of Technopathy. Magical Transport Blinking Teleportation *Movement accomplished by a blinking light and/or a blinking sound, usually accomplished through Light Manipulation or Sound Manipulation. Dream Teleportation (Oneiric Teleportation/'Dream Travel') *Movement accomplished during sleep; the user’s REM sleep affects the space-time continuum, teleporting the user to wherever he dreams of (if the place exists); this ability may be accompanied by Hibernation and/or Lucid Dreaming. Resurrective Teleportation *Transportation of the molecular particles of the user after the occurrence of death through the combination of Resurrection and Teleportation. Energy Transport Deconstruction *The body breaks up into various materials (i.e. ice or crystals of some kind, rose petals,) and reconstruct elsewhere, possibly moving as the materials. In some cases, the user's limbs and body simply separate and reform in another location. Elemental Teleportation (Sympathetic Travel) *Movement accomplished through only a certain element. Instant Transmission (Energy Reading/Transportation) *This technique allows the user to teleport to any location as long as he/she can find an energy source to lock onto. In a way it is an advanced variation of Energy Vision via Enhanced Vision Reconstitution (Reconstruction) *Movement accomplished in which the user’s body's molecules disassemble at one point and come back together at another, may accompany or be accomplished by Elemental Manipulation. Telepathic Teleportation (Psychic Teleportation/Psychoportation) *Movement accomplished by psionically converting the user’s body into a thought wave, then traveling into the mind of a subject, and jumping from that mind to the mind of a person at the desired destination. Teleportation Orb Generation *Movement accomplished by "bubbles", "orbs" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point. Usually requires Energy Manipulation to control the bubbles. Associations * Conscious Spatial Awareness: In relationship with teleportation, allows user to know where not to teleport to prevent telefrag. * Dimensional Travel: Teleport between different dimensions. * Spatial Expansion: In relation with teleportation, allows the user to expand the empty space in an area to provide room for the object being teleported. * Summoning/Banishment: Teleport targets to or away from oneself. * Time Travel: Teleport from one time period to another, spatial location may or may not remain the same. * Verbal Teleportation: By uttering a location's name and being teleported there. Teleportation Resistors Spatial Anchoring *Ability to refuse to be teleported by force; the user of this ability can also prevent the teleportation and time-travel (Dimensional Travel) of others. Usually accomplished by Mental Manipulation or Mind Control. Teleportation Diversion *Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. The user of this power must know what the place looks like or the teleporter will just "jump" to any random location. A variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Limitations * If the time-space coordinate the user is teleporting to is already occupied, the user might get thrown to another location, or suffer some other sort of teleportation malfunction. * Users may be required to know the area they are teleporting to, or else they may be unable to teleport properly. * Users may have their power restricted to usage only under particular circumstances. For example, one may only be able to teleport whilst in shadow. * Users may only be able to teleport a particular amount of times per time span, and overuse of the power may lead to self-damage. * The user may only be able to teleport within a particular distance from where they are to begin with. * This power is useless for escaping users of Omnipresence. Known Users Teleportation Objects *﻿The Stargate (Stargate SG-1) *Asgard Beaming Technology (Stargate SG-1) *The Tooth of the Tonga (W.I.T.C.H) *The Mage Ring (W.I.T.C.H) *Morphers (Power Rangers) *Kanohi Kualsi, Mask of Quick Travel (Bionicle) *Bifrost (Norse Mythology, Marvel Comics) *Zeta-Tubes (Young Justice - TV) *Enderpearls (Minecraft) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers